Politically Incorrect
by graciemay94
Summary: The disappearance of the Deputy Prime Minister brings up more than a few problems for CID. Galex hints and possibilities in future chapters. My first fanfic, feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The double doors swung open as Alex Drake entered CID. It was unusually quiet, and had been for the past week. The team were without a decent case and were feeling the boredom of being without anything to do.

"Morning ma'am" Chris nodded his head towards Alex, looking up from his magazine. His feet were propped up on his completely empty desk, and his ears were plugged into his walkman.

"Morning Chris, nothing new I assume?" Alex asked, despite the fact she knew the answer. She sat down at her desk, gazing at the old paperwork that was no longer relevant.

"Nah, nothing at all ma'am, sorry." Chris replied, sighing before turning back to his magazine that he'd probably read at least 5 times already. Alex nodded once and let out a deep sigh, yet another day of doing nothing in CID. She began to rifle through the papers on her desk, piling them up, when her found her eyes subconciously drift over to the right, into DCI Hunt's office. It was empty, the office was deathly quiet, Gene Hunt was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Guv?" Alex asked her colleagues curiously, her eyes still on his office.

"Dunno ma'am, he hasn't been in all morning." Shaz replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, okay." Alex said slowly, slightly puzzled. It wasn't like Gene to be late into work, the force was his life, something must have happened. Alex then snapped out of her reverie as the double doors swung upon again, revealing her DCI with a young girl in tow, probably no older than fourteen years old.

"Guv! What the..?" Ray began, standing up as his superior entered.

"Good morning ladies" Gene nodded to them all, then strode purposefully into his office, dragging the girl behind him, who was struggling to keep up with his long stride. Alex watched them walk by, with a puzzled expression on her face. She then stood up, and along with her other colleagues, went walking up to Gene's office.

"Is there something you wanna tell us Guv?" Ray laughed, leaning against the door frame as Alex walked into the office. Gene planted the girl in his chair, then stood up behind her to face them.

"This is Elizabeth." Gene began.

"Lizzie." The girl piped up, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Gene didn't look down at her, and continued.

"Elizabeth was found wandering along the street outside CID. She woke up this morning and found her dad was missing. She's been told to come here by a note that was left on her kitchen table. It wasn't in her dad's handwriting." He explained. The rest of the team continued to look confused. "Her surname is Sampson. She's Michael Sampson's bloody daughter, and he's bloody well pissed off and disappeared off the face of the bloody earth!" He knelt his knuckles on the desk angrily. Alex immediately realised who Michael Sampson was, he was the current deputy Prime Minister. Now they had a case to solve. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was sitting silently in Gene's chair, playing Pong on his computer. The rest of CID was casually glancing over at her every once in a while, it was almost as thought they'd never seen a girl before. Alex rolled her eyes as Chris took another glance into the Guv's office, clearly confused by Elizabeth's presence.

"Oh for god's sake Chris!" Alex exclaimed as he again took a look. "You'd think she was an alien the way you're all looking at her!" She said in a hushed voice in order to make sure Elizabeth didn't hear. "We've got a case to solve now!"

"Sorry ma'am" Chris blushed and turned his head back into the paperwork.

"Right, lady Bols, with me. The rest of you, get cracking." Gene Hunt announced, before turning round and exiting the room, closely followed by Alex.

"Guv, is she just going to stay here? She can't, surely? Doesn't she have some sort of family to go to?" Alex enquired as they walked out.

"As far as we know she's got no close family nearby, and we aren't carting her up to bloody Glasgow, way too much paperwork." Alex rolled her eyes as Gene gave yet another ridiculous excuse. "Anyway, I want you to do your fancy pants psychiatry girly crap on her to try get her talking about her dad. She won't talk to me anymore." Gene confessed, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not surprised.." Alex murmured, before taking a deep breath and agreeing. "Okay, let me show you how the pro's do it" She winked before pushing the door back into CID.

"Ha, more like how the pompous toffs do it." Gene followed her towards his office. As they approached, Elizabeth looked up at them.

"If you've come to try question me, I don't know anything. I woke up this morning, my dad was gone and somebody had written a note for me, telling me to come wait in the Police Station." She rolled her eyes before returning back to Pong. Gene gritted his teeth before opening his mouth to reply, although he was cut short by Alex.

"Look, Lizzie.. we're just here to make sure we find your dad." Alex explained sympathetically. Gene rolled his eyes at her cushy approach.

"Whatever. You don't need to take that smooshy baby approach with me, I'm fourteen!" Alex's eyes widened. "But fine, I'll talk to you. Just don't treat me like I'm five." Elizabeth got up out of Gene's chair and walked out the room, brushing past Alex and Gene. Alex was still in slight shock, yet Gene was smirking with triumph.

"Of course Bolly, that's exactly the way the pro's do it." Gene was still smirking to himself as he followed Elizabeth out of the room. Alex exhaled with annoyance, she didn't like being shown up, and especially not by Gene Hunt. They walked into the interview room, with Gene planting himself by the door, and Alex sat opposite Elizabeth. This didn't conform to Alex's idea of a good chat with her, but she'd just been proved wrong and she didn't fancy it happening again. "Off you go then Bolly." Gene was clearly determined to show her up again. Alex merely half-smiled and turned to face Elizabeth.

They walked into the interview room. This wasn't Alex's first choice of places, but it appeared to be Gene's.

"Sit." Gene ordered Elizabeth to sit in the soliatary chair on the far side of the table. Alex took a deep breath and sat down opposite, next to Gene. "Right, spill." He began, leaning back in his chair. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his lack of professionalism, but began.

"I woke up in the middle of the night cos' I heard voices. There was an argument, a struggle, going on downstairs. I didn't really think though, I was half asleep, y'kno. So I went back to sleep."

"You didn't even think to go and check?" Gene questioned curiously.

"Well no, I wasn't really expecting my dad to have disappeared this morning, was I? He often argued with his work people, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary to be honest." Elizabeth answered. Gene raised his eyebrows and tutted, to which Alex rolled her eyes. Elizabeth continued. "I woke up this morning, went downstairs and found a note on the table addressed to me. It basically said that I was to go to the Police Station and wait outside. It wasn't in my dad's handwriting. So I did, but you brought me in instead."

"So someone was going to meet you?" Alex asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, that's what I gathered. Probs like some colleague of my dad's."

"Why wouldn't they have picked you up from your house then?" Alex pressed, curious.

"I dunno." Elizabeth raised one side of her mouth and shrugged. "Maybe it looks less suspicious." To this, Alex sat up straight, turning her head towards Gene, who was staring into space.

"Was there anyone lurking around outside the Station this morning?" Alex asked Elizabeth inquisitively.

"No. Nobody. Just me and a couple of coppers and this bright red ugly car."

"Oi, don't you talk about the Quattro like that little miss!" Gene was instantly back into the conversation. Elizabeth smirked.

"Okay, thanks Lizzie, if you go back to reception Viv will look after you." Alex smiled at her comfortingly.

"I don't need looking after, I'm fourteen." Elizabeth frowned.

"So you keep telling us." Gene shook his head and headed out the door without a backwards glance, kicking the heels of his boots as he walked.

As they walked back into CID, Alex sat down at her desk, only to quickly be told otherwise by Gene.

"With me Bolly" He tapped her desk as he walked past. Elizabeth, meanwhile, was standing in the middle of the room, clueless as to what to do.

"There's probably some biscuits in the cupboard over there, go treat yourself." Alex smiled to her as she walked past Elizabeth, to which she smiled and walked out towards the kitchen area. Alex walked into Gene's office and closed the door behind her.

"Bols the girl needs somewhere to stay until we find her dad." Gene was clearly hinting heavily, to which Alex raised her eyebrows.

"So you're suggesting she stays with me? We can't just randomly adopt her Gene, there's paperwork and all sorts of procedures. Surely it's easier to just find a relative?"

"No, it's not. It's easier if she stays with you." Gene replied blankly.

"Really now? And who is going to fill out all this paperwork Guv?"

"None of us will, problem solved." Gene threw back his drink. Alex shook her head at his lack of professionalism. One day he'll have to change. She laughed gently to herself before turning to go out the door. She then stopped and turned back round to face him.

"Guv-"

"Bolly, it'll be alright. She can sleep on your sofa, the Gene Genie can be her new daddy and we can all play happy families." He glugged down the last of his drink and placed it on his desk. Alex laughed.

"I'm not sure she's going to be too keen on that idea." She laughed, before turning and walking out of the office.

Later that day and the team were still without any new leads on the investigation. Chris and Ray had resorted to making throwing balls of scrap paper into the bin a heated competition, and Elizabeth was getting frustrated with a Rubix Cube in the corner of the room. Gene was still in his office, rummaging through bits of paper and taking frequent swigs of his drink. Alex, however, along with Shaz, was flicking through old files in search of a link.

"Ma'am, look at this." Shaz pulled out a file and showed it to Alex.

'Thomas Smith, arrested in 1971 for assaulting a Member of Parliament. Served 12 months imprisionment.' Alex flicked through the file, it had various notes about how he was 'anti-political' and had often been involved in 'anti-political rebellions'. "It says he recently showed dislike to the current Parliament... and that he's been noticed at recent political events." Shaz stated. "Worth a check?" She asked Alex, eager to please.

"Definately." Alex stood up and walked into Gene's office with the file. "Guv we've got a possible suspect" Alex passed him the file, to which he glanced at before nodding.

"Alright then bolly knickers, let's go get the b*****d." He took a swig of his drink and picked his coat up before walking out of the room, closely followed by Alex. 


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled the Quattro up in front of a run-down block of council flats.

"Plan of action?" Alex enquired as she looked at the high building to their right.

"Bolly, I don't need a plan of action. I'm Gene Hunt, chief of police brutality. Go with the flow Bols, go with the flow." Gene replied, to which Alex rolled her eyes, opening the door and climbing out of the Quattro, followed by Ray and Chris who got out of the back. They proceeded towards the building, pushing through the entrance doors and walking up the stairs. The building smelt of rotting wood and running along the walls was a large patch of damp, causing Alex to wrinkle her nose slightly.  
They approached Thomas Smith's flat. The paint on the door was flaking off, and the flat number was upside down, hanging on by a single nail. They took a deep breath as Gene kicked open the door.

"Police! Come out here, hope you're decent." Gene shouted as he kicked over whatever piece of furniture was in his way.

"Oi mate do you even have a warrant?" A greasy-looking man appeared from the other room. He was wearing a rather unattractive vest, that probably used to be white, and a pair of wripped jeans hanging off him.

"Yep, right here." Gene pointed towards his snakeskin boots. "Which, if you have anything to do with this case, will be meeting your scuzzy behind before you can say Margaret Thatcher." The man gulped as Gene advanced on him. He picked the man up by his top and threw him onto the chair. Alex then intruded, stepping next to Gene.

"We don't know anything yet Guv it's hardly fair to treat him like this." She murmured, to which Gene raised his eyebrows carelessly. Alex sat down in front of Thomas. "Thomas, where were you last night at around midnight?" She asked sympathetically.

"Here." He replied blankly.

"Do you have anyone who can testify this?"

"Dunno."

"Ok.. what were you doing last night?" Alex pressed.

"Dunno." He repeated blankly.

"Answer the pretty lady properly you scumbag or I can remind you of the wonderful thing on the end of my leg!" Gene grabbed the man by his top againm, thinning his eyes before roughly letting go. The man ignored him, staring down at the floor. "Right, that's it then, you're coming with us." Gene kicked his chair and turned round, striding out of the room. Alex gestured for the man to follow and they all exited the flat without another word.

After spending a wasted half hour questioning the blank suspect, Alex and Gene left him in the cells until they could muster up the energy to try again.

"It's like talking to a bloody brick wall!" Gene muttered as they left the interview room and strode down the hall. They entered the room to find Chris and Elizabeth playing catch with the Rubix Cube, that Elizabeth had clearly given up trying to solve. As soon as Chris saw Gene he quickly jumped into his chair and began flicking through the files, hoping he hadn't been noticed. Gene just exhaled and strode through to his office, whilst Alex sat down at her desk, burying herself in various files that may or may not be relevant.

"Lizzie.." Alex began as she sifted through the papers.

"Yeah?"

"That note that was left for you... where is it?" Alex asked, looking up to face Elizabeth.

"Urm, probably at home still, I left it on the kitchen table where I found it." She replied. "Why?"

"Might be an idea to take a look at it..." Alex got up and walked into Gene's office. "Guv, can we take a trip down to the Sampson's house? Might be an idea to look at that note."

"Was thinking the same thing Bolly." Gene grabbed the keys to the Quattro and exited his office. "We're going back and forth today like a Yo-Yo!" He exclaimed, taking his coat as they walked out of CID.

Gene and Alex approached the Sampson's house in the Quattro. The house was Georgian and large, a complete contrast to where they'd been an hour or so ago. "It's alright for some." Gene muttered as they got out. They used a key given to them by Elizabeth to get into the house, and were met by a scene they weren't expecting. Instead of being the tidy house they had been told about, it was almost as if a bomb had hit it. Shelves had been torn down, papers were everywhere and the kitchen had been torn apart. "Bloody hell..." Gene murmured as he walked around, kicking the paper as he went.

"Someone's been here." Alex exclaimed as she rifled through the various belongings on the floor.

"No s**t sherlock." Gene replied sarcastically, to which Alex rolled her eyes. She began walking through into the next room, which was also in a similar state. Then suddenly, before she knew it, someone had jumped at her from behind, putting one hand over her mouth and pointing a gun to her head. She let out muffled screams and she writhed to get out from their grip, to which Gene heard from the other room. He came running in, pointing his gun at the masked individual. "Let her go." He said, keeping a firm grip on his gun. The man shook his head and began moving backwards, still gripping onto Alex. She let out some more muffled screams as she staggered backwards. Gene followed, still pointing the gun. "Did you not hear me you b*****d? Let her bloody well go right now or I'll shoot!" Gene shouted. The man laughed, knowing full well that Gene wouldn't dare shoot anywhere near Alex again. He then continued to drag Alex back into the room behind them, taking her out of Gene's eyeshot for a split second. In that second two gunshots were let off, followed by a scream from Alex. Gene ducked instinctively before following them into the next room, yet when he got there they'd disappeared. "S**t." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! They put a smile on my face, especially as this is my first fanfic it means a lot to get feedback! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, I will try make the chapters a bit longer if I can haha, they seem to be pretty short at the moment. Hope you enjoy! Gracie xxx**

Gene ran outside, noticing a rusty van pulling off from outside the house. "B*****ds!" He ran towards the Quattro, grabbing the radio and shouting down it as he pulled away from the kerb. "You bloody get some backup down here right now!" He shouted, driving precariously with one hand as he chased the van.

"What's happened Guv?" Chris' voice came in reply down the radio.

"They've bloody well got Bolly." Gene shouted. "They've got Bolly." He repeated, quietly. The reality of the situation dawned on him and he revved the engine as he asked to Quattro to move even faster. The van was winding down the roads of Soho, trying it's best to loose the Quattro. Gene was still hot on their tail when he recieved the backup he'd asked for ten minutes later. "Where the bloody hell have you been you poofs?" He shouted down the radio as he spun the Quattro round the corner.

"Sorry Guv." Chris replied. Gene threw the radio down on the passenger seat and put his foot down as they came out onto a straight stretch of road. The van was clearly a slower vehicle than the likes of the Quattro, and Gene was gaining on them.

"Block them in Raymondo!" Gene shouted as the backup cars appeared from side roads, in front of the van. The van swerved to the side as it tried to get out of their grasp but before they knew it they were surrounded. Gene got out, pointing his gun at the driver's window. "You're surrounded by armed b******s, you b*****d, now get out where I can see you." He shouted, ready to fire at any moment. The driver opened the door, he didn't appear to be armed and stood in front of Gene with his arms in the air. 'This is too easy.' Gene thought, yet he was soon proved wrong as out from the back of the van another two men jumped out, fully armed with shotguns, and one of them holding onto Alex, pointing his gun to her head. "B*****s" Gene muttered as he pointed his gun to the armed men.

"We aren't letting her go." One of the men shouted, firming his grip on Alex.

"Yes you bloody well are." Gene replied firmly. "What do you even want?"

"To prove a point." The man said. Gene rolled his eyes. "This country's politics needs changing. Now."

"Yes because of course it's going to change completely by you kidnapping the Deputy Prime Minister and my DI!"

"We don't appreciate sarcasm." The man tightened his grip even more on Alex, poking the gun into her cheek. She let out a small wimper, closing her eyes as tears begun to fall down her face.

"Shame that." Gene took in a deep breath and looked round at his backup. They took this as a que to go, and before the kidnappers knew it they were being taken down by the coppers. Ray and Chris advanced on the man holding Alex from behind, tugging at his hair and jacket, breaking his grip from Alex. She fell onto her knees as she got her breath back. Gene hurried over to her, helping her to stand before taking her away from the rest of the group. "You alright Bols?" He had one arm round her as she recovered, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm fine." She replied eventually, looking up at him. "Thought I was going to die though, Guv."

"Nah, never Bolly. Gene Genie will always save you." Alex smiled, wiping the tears from her face.

"Thank you Gene." She hugged him gently. Gene then walked round the car towards the door of the Quattro.

"Are you not going to stick around Guv?" Ray asked as he helped get one of the men into the Police van.

"Nah, Bolly needs a drink. You seem to have it all under control Raymondo!" Gene replied as he got into the car. Alex smiled to herself as she opened the passenger door and also got into the Quattro before Gene drove off.

Alex and Gene entered Luigi's.

"Luigi, a drink for the lady. She's had a tough day." Gene called across to Luigi who was serving a couple. Luigi rolled his eyes and muttered something in Italian before leaving the guests and heading towards the bar. Alex and Gene sat down at their usual table in the corner of the room, Alex hadn't uttered a word since getting into the car and seemed rather delicate. "You alright Bols?" Gene filled her a glass of wine for her after Luigi had placed the bottle on the table. Alex looked up at him.

"Mhmm." Alex flashed a quick half-smile in an attempt to reassure him.

"You're not fooling anyone Bolly." Gene pushed the glass closer towards her. "Drink up, you'll feel better." Alex raised her eyebrows before picking the glass up and staring at it nonchalantly. She began to swill the wine around in the glass slowly, before Gene exhaled loudly in frustration. She half-smiled and took a sip. Alex rested her head on her hands, sighing slowly and closing her eyes.

"A lot can happen in a day." Alex finally uttered some words. She thought back onto the events of the day, it was only that morning that Elizabeth had arrived at CID and a lot had happened since.

"Sure can Bolly." Gene replied taking a swig of the wine.

They continued to drink the bottles of wine that Gene kept ordering over, often in complete silence with perhaps only a few words spoken for the entire time. Yet neither were complaining, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, both were happily in their comfort zone, without feeling the need to make conversation. Alex suddenly slumped onto the table, groaning as she realised she was drunk.

"I feel sick." She murmured, putting her hand to her mouth.

"You're drunk Bols." Alex looked up at him wide eyed, the glass of wine held loosely in her hand. "Let's get you upstairs" Gene somehow managed to compose himself despite also being rather drunk.

"W-why aren't you pissed?" Alex stuttered as he helped her to her feet.

"You just haven't got any control Bolly." Gene laughed slightly as they walked out towards the stairs up to her flat.

"I think you'll f-find I've got perrrr-fect control" Alex pushed his arm away from him, yet immediately regretted it as she stumbled forward, using the banister to the stairs to stop herself from falling even more.

"If you're in control then I'm bloody Jesus." Gene replied, helping her regain her balance as they walked up the stairs.

"You nuh-ever know" Alex murmured in reply. She stumbled again, before deciding to take the stairs slowly. Gene rolled his eyes.

"Bols I know I've done it before but I can't carry you up those stairs, you aren't exactly the weight of a feather." Gene exclaimed as they made their way up the stairs. Alex managed to roll her eyes back at him as they approached her flat. She fumbled with the keys until the door opened and Alex immediately went and collapsed onto the sofa, fast asleep. Gene let himself into the kitchen, yet decided against filling a glass with a measure of drink. Instead he found a blanket in Alex's cupboard and draped it over Alex's sleeping body. He then sat on the floor with his head rested on the side of the sofa and stared into space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites etc! It means a lot! :) Here's the next section, got the next few chapters already written so will hopefully have them up soon as well. Hope you enjoy! Gracie xxx**

**P.S; sorry for any typing errors etc, I don't get anyone to beta so every mistake is purely mine, sorry!**

Alex woke up groggily. Immediately she felt the after-effects of drinking too much last night as she sat up on the sofa. Her head leapt to her head as a throbbing headache came on.

"Ughh" She groaned as she fell back down again, holding her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning onto her side in an attempt to get up. It was then when she noticed her DCI, fast asleep, leaning against the sofa by her side. Alex pressed her hand against her head as she sat up on the sofa, trying to reduce the pain throbbing in her head. Alex's movement then began to bring Gene into conciousness. He moved his head as he came round, then realised he was still in Alex's flat, still sat in the same position he had sat down in the night before. He glanced at his watch.

"Oh, bugger it's 10 bloody o'clock!" He exclaimed, jumping up and rubbing his face. Alex groaned, standing up. She wandered over towards the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Gene was meanwhile making himself look slightly presentable whilst checking he had all of his belongings. After making herself and Gene a coffee, Alex went into the other room and began changing her clothes.

An hour later and Alex and Gene walked into CID. Neither were looking particularly fresh-faced yet there was a significant improvement in their appearances from an hour earlier. Gene was wearing his Ray-Ban Wayfarers and Alex was tucked up inside her scarf.

"Bloody 'ell where have you two been, it's almost lunchtime!" Viv exclaimed as they walked past. Gene lowered his glasses, peering over the rims at Viv, before placing them back on and continuing towards CID. As they entered everyone stopped talking and a silence fell over the room. Shaz was trying to disguise the fact she was watching them by rifling through papers, yet Chris and Ray didn't attempt in the slightest to disguise their curiousity at their superiors attending work 3 hours late.

"Guv, Ma'am." Chris acknowledged them awkwardly. Everyone was silent as Gene began making his way towards his office.

"Sorry, elephant in the room, but where the hell have you both been? We've had to sort out a bloody tonne of files and reports, we needed you this mornin'!" Ray blurted out angrily.

"It doesn't matter where we've been Raymondo, but we're here now alright? So let's get cracking on those reports." Ray rolled his eyes at his Guv's response, shaking his head in annoyance. Gene then gestured for Alex to follow him into his office, and he shut the door behind her.

"You don't think.. y'kno, they got it on last night?" Chris murmured to Ray. Shaz gave him a look of disgust.

"I dunno, but he's wearing the same bloody clothes as he was yesterday..." Ray raised his eyebrows, flicking through some files. Chris smiled to himself, shaking his head as he too turned back to his work.

Gene sat down in his chair and poured himself a drink, throwing it back quickly. Alex stood infront of his desk, waiting for him to speak.

"Right. Now all we need to do is question the b*****ds and find out where the hell her dad is." Gene gestured casually across to where Elizabeth was sat next to Shaz, gazing into space. Elizabeth had stayed with Shaz the night before due to Alex's rather drunken state, and was impatiently waiting for news about her dad's whereabouts. Alex nodded slowly taking a deep sigh. "You alrigh' Bols, looking a bit peachy."

"Never? It's not as if I didn't drink enough wine to sink the bloody Titanic last night!" Alex retorted. Gene smirked playfully, standing up.

"Alrighty then, mush!" Gene ushered Alex out of his office as they walked towards the interview room. "Oh, and er, Bolly.. you gunna be alrigh'? Yer know, talkin' to them n' that?" Gene hesitated before they went in.

"Guv I'll be fine, I've got the Manc Lion by my side remember." Alex winked at him, smiling gently before following Gene into the room. The leader of the gang who had kidnapped Alex was sat on the other side of the desk with a smug, solid expression on his face. Gene scowled at him as he sat down opposite, with Alex placing herself to his left.

"Right you no-good piece of scum, where the hell have you put Michael Sampson?" Gene began. The man's smile grew bigger. He shrugged aimlessly. "Well we know you took him, so there's no point denying it." Gene rolled his eyes.

"What 'appens to him ain't got nothin' to do with me."

"So who does it have to do with then?" Alex piped up. The man turned his attention towards her, smiling slightly at her before answering.

"Isn't it your job to be figuring that out? Not forcing the answers out of me?" He laughed. Gene kicked the table angrily, making Alex jump. The man's smile faded and he stared fiercely at Gene. "All I did was grab 'im and take him that old garage down Soho. Whatever 'appens to them then has nothin' to do with me, alrigh'?" The man explained.

"And what garage is this you no good piece of s**t?" Gene harrassed.

"Yea' cos' I'm just gunna tell you!" The man laughed. Gene wasn't impressed. He rose out of his chair angrily, sending the table skidding into the man's chest. He winced in pain as Gene ascended towards him, grabbing him by his collar.

"Yes you bloody well are gunna tell me who the hell has taken away this country's deputy prime minister!" Gene threw him against the wall roughly.

"Gene!" Alex called out desperately. After what seemed ages, Gene let go of the man, who was spluttering out words.

"Alright alright..." The man regained his balance and stood up, shaken. "Tom.. Smith. He's the leader of our group. Fightin' this no-good cr*ppy government." Alex and Gene recognised this man as the suspect they'd brought in the following day due to his suspicious past.

"S**t, we let the bugger off!" Gene said angrily, realising they'd released the man they'd wanted. Alex let out a deep sigh, standing up.

"I'll get Chris and Ray to bring him in." She said, walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thank you again for the reviews and favourites etc, I really appreciate it! :) Just a quick chapter, will have the next one up very soon. Gracie xxx**

Gene and Alex were in Gene's office when the phone rang.

"Yes?" Gene answered it abruptly.

"Guv, it's Chris. We're at Smith's flat, but he isn't here." Chris spoke down the phone at Thomas Smith's flat.

"B*****d." Gene murmured.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked curiously, leaning into the phone conversation so she could hear.

"We'll look round the area Guv, but we asked the other people in the block and they haven't seen him at all." Chris explained.

"Alright Chris, be with you in a tick." Gene replied, throwing the phone down angrily.

"What? What's happened?" Alex was impatient to know, her eyes wide and lips pouted slightly in annoyance.

"Smith isn't at his flat. The bugger has p****d off." Alex grimaced. Gene strode through out of his office, throwing the door open angrily. Shaz jumped up as she heard the door bang loudly, watching her DCI storm out of the room, followed by her DI, who rolled her eyes at Gene's temper.

Gene stormed into the cell where they were keeping Thomas's gang member they had previously questioned.

"Oi you no-good halfwit piece of filthy scum." Gene advanced towards the man and threw him to the floor. The man groaned in pain as he hit the concrete wall. Gene then strode towards him and kicked him roughly in the stomach.

"Gene! Stop it!" Alex approached the cell and noticed her DCI's actions.

"Not until this scrawny a***hole tells me where the hell his boss has p****d off to!" Gene shouted, grabbing the man by his collar again and throwing a punch at his face. Alex's eyes widened.

"I 'aint got no clue where the 'ell he is!" The man struggled under Gene's grip, yet managed to somehow draw a hand away from the DCI's firm hold and throw a punch over to Gene's face. Gene fought back and within seconds they were involved in a two-way fight. Alex was screaming at them to stop, visibly seeing both getting hurt.

"Viv! Get some bloody backup down here!" Alex shouted down the corridor, hoping Viv would hear. Alex then took a deep breath and ran towards the pair, trying her best to pull Gene off the man. "Stop it right now!" She shouted, to no prevail. The man then threw a strong punch at Gene, who was thrown off balance and fell backwards. The man then began to advance on the DCI, to which Alex noticed. "Stop!" She shouted, running infront of the man, in between him and Gene. Gene instantly saw this was a bad idea and began to clamber up, yet he was too slow and the man was now advancing on Alex.

"Get out of my way" He roughly pushed her aside, throwing her into the wall. Gene was already up and was now even angrier.

"Don't you bloody touch her you piece of rotten, filthy scum." He scowled in hatred, yet was unable to do anything more as at that second the backup Viv has brought entered the cell, pinning the man to the floor and cuffing him in order to prevent him doing any more damage. Gene then stepped over to Alex, who was recovering herself. "You alright Bolly?" He asked gently.

"P**s off Gene." Alex scowled and walked past him, distraught. Gene sighed deeply, watching her walk out. He then glanced at the man on the floor, who had finally stopped resisting the police officers, shook his head and walked out, heading for his office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for the reviews etc, they mean a lot! Another quick chapter here :) Gracie xxx**

Gene walked through the double doors into CID. Chris and Ray were yet to come back from Smith's flat, so the room was inhabited by only Shaz and Elizabeth, who were aimlessly flicking through files. Shaz looked up as Gene walked past, noticing the absence of the DI.

"Where's Ma'am Guv?" Shaz enquired.

"I don't bloody know Shaz" Gene spat, throwing open his office door and slamming it behind him. Shaz raised her eyebrows, turning back to her work. Gene meanwhile poured himself a hefty glass of drink, throwing it back. He sat down in his chair, mulling over what had just happened. After a few wasted minutes, Gene realised he had a case to solve, and grabbed Thomas Smith's files from the cabinet. He flicked through them aimlessly, trying to find a clue. After flicking through many times, something caught his eye. Gene stood up and opened the door, leaning out. "Shaz, can you find out where the hell Borehamwood is?" He asked, reading through the notes.

"Isn't that about 40 minutes away Sir? My aunt lives near there, got a nice Golf Club." Shaz replied, pulling out a map. Gene rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking to have a game of Golf Shaz."

"Sorry, Guv, um yeah it's not too far away, why do you ask?" Shaz pointed at the map. Gene took it roughly, staring at it.

"Apparently Smith has another place up there. Worth a check." Gene walked into his office and grabbed his car keys. Then realised he was without a team. "Shaz, radio Chris and Ray, tell them to get their puny arses down here right now." Shaz nodded, grabbing a radio.

"They're almost here Guv, didn't find anything of interest at his flat." Gene nodded. Then he remembered again that his DI had disappeared. Gene took a deep sigh before grabbing his coat. Just that second Ray and Chris walked into CID.

"Right you poofs, get your arses into the Quattro, now." Gene ushered them out.

"Where's DI Drake?" Chris piped up as they walked out. Gene ignored him, to which Ray and Chris exchanged raised eyebrows.

The Quattro screeched round the bend as Gene drove angrily.

"Guv, this isn't the way to -"

"Yes thank you Chris I do know." Gene cut him up. The quattro pulled up outside Luigi's. Ray and Chris exchanged yet another glance. Gene then threw open the door of the Quattro and stormed into Luigi's.

"Where's the lady?" Gene asked roughly, approaching the Bar where Luigi was cleaning glasses.

"She is upstairs, signior, yet she did not seem happy." Luigi replied in his italian accent. Gene nodded once and headed upstairs towards Alex's flat.

Alex heard a thumping on her door. She rolled her eyes, turning the tv off as she made her way to the door. Clearly she didn't walk fast enough for Gene though.

"Oi, Police! Open up!" He shouted, thumping again on the door. Alex unlocked the door and opened it slightly, looking at him straight in the face with a blunt expression. "Ah, Bols." Gene acknowledged. Alex's expression didn't change. "I know yer p**sed with me." Gene began to explain. Alex waited, her expression still fixed. "I should 'ave stopped, I know." He continued slowly. "But, y'kno, I get carried away... You know me Bols, got to get the b*****d." He swallowed. "I don't like no scum on these streets." The corner's of Alex's mouth rose ever so slightly. "Yer know Bols... this is me apologising, by the way... Just in case you, y'kno, didn't get it n' that." He continued awkwardly.

"I got it Guv." Alex replied eventually. Gene smiled gently.

"Alright then Bollyknickers, get yer bony arse into the Quattro!" He said jokingly. Alex complied with a gentle smile. She couldn't possibly stay mad at him for much longer. There was something about Gene Hunt. He could so easily p**s her off, or cause an argument, yet Alex found it almost impossible to stay angry at him for much longer than a few hours. She would never be able to place what it was about him, but there was definately something there that refrained her from disliking him for a long period of time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for the reviews, alerts etc, they really do mean a lot! :) Had some writer's block with this chapter but hopefully it's okay haha! ****Hope you enjoy, Gracie xx **

The Quattro screeched up the roads, making it's way out of the tight London roads and out into the more rural areas.

"Turn right here Guv." Alex directed from the map. Gene spun the car round the corner. Alex rolled her eye's at his over-dramatic turn. "Did you really need to do that?"

"Yes, Bolly. I did." Gene replied simply. Alex shook her head and turned back to the map.

It wasn't long before they approached the address of Smith's second home. It was a rather large Victorian-style house, with landscaped gardens and exquisite features.

"Er.. Guv.. are we sure this is his place?" Ray stared out of the window at the house, his mouth dropped open.

"Bloody b*****d is more of a b*****d than we thought." Gene murmured angrily.

"Why? Because he's in fact rich? Richer than you, Gene?" Alex enquired.

"No, because I doubt the way he got the money to buy this pile of posh poofter bricks is bloody legal." Gene snapped back, glaring at the house in front of them. Alex widened her eyes. "Right, let's get the b*****d." Gene revved the Quattro up and pulled up in front of the house, spinning the car into position. He got out, brandishing a gun from his pocket. Ray and Chris followed suit, yet Alex casually got out of the car from the other side and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell.

"Draw attention to the fact you're armed coppers and he will run. Enter calmly and casually and he may just cooperate." Alex looked back at them all.

"And, Bolly, when did I say you could give orders?" Gene barked, still holding his gun as if on the set of James Bond.

"You didn't." Alex replied.

"Correct." Gene flashed a smile. "Guns down boys." He added. Alex smiled gently, exchanging her smile with Gene quickly. The team then heard footsteps on the outside of the door.

"Who is it?" The man asked. They recognised the voice of Thomas Smith.

"My name's Peter Lawrence. I'm here to discuss... some plans." Gene wavered, attempting to disguise his noticeable voice. The team could hear Smith hesitating on the other side of the door, yet to their relief they then heard the door being unlocked. It swung open, revealing their wanted man. "God you're a bit thick mate aren't you, I didn't think that would work. I was quite looking forward to kicking the door down." Gene laughed as the team brandished their guns, pointing them at Smith, who was grimacing in annoyance. Ray and Chris quickly cuffed him, before throwing him down onto a chair.

"Right, Thomas. Can you tell us where Michael Sampson is, please?" Alex asked him. The man stared up at her blankly.

"And can you also tell us why the hell you live like a rotting tramp in London but are living it up like a rich poofter here?" Gene advanced on him angrily.

"Gene-" Alex put her hand out to stop him. This time Gene took note of the fact she wanted him to stop, and retreated.

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know." Thomas laughed bitterly.

"Yes, we would really. Probably why we asked." Gene thinned his eyes. Alex took a deep breath.

"EC3M4AJ." Smith said, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Gene spat.

"You heard what I said."

"Yes, I did. I just didn't know what it bloody meant!" Gene retorted angrily.

"Guv.. EC3M.. It's the Fenchurch postcode." Alex triggered. Gene looked at Alex, clearly puzzled. They stood there in silence as they heard cars turn up outside. Ray ran out, gun raised. He came back a few seconds later with his gun down and cheeks slightly blushed.

"Er... it's just the backup.." Ray murmured. Gene nodded.

"Right, back into the Quattro." Gene rolled his eyes. "Uniform can deal with this piece of scum." He gave Smith a kick in the shin before turning and walking outside, promptly followed by Alex, Ray and Chris.

The Quattro sped out of the driveway, Gene already driving way past the speed limit. The team braced themselves as they sped out onto the main roads back towards the centre of London.

"So why did that thug talk about a garage in Soho?" Chris wondered aloud.

"I don't think they had anything to do with it after taking 'im there. Smith must have thought it would be safer if he took Michael to a location only he knows about. B*****d." Gene replied roughly. Chris raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, sitting back in his seat.

Half an hour later they sped around into Fenchurch Street.

"I can't believe we've been searching for this man for days and he was practically only yards away!" Alex exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Gene slowed the Quattro down until they were inching their way along the street. "He could be anywhere" Alex said quietly as she looked out the window at the various buildings.

"Well we better get looking then!" Gene stopped the car and got out, followed promptly by his colleagues. He then brought out his radio. "Shaz, get some backup officers down here will you, we'll be 'ere until even Chris grows a beard otherwise." He barked.

"Yes Guv" Came Shaz's reply. Gene nodded once and turned round to his team, who were all gazing round at the buildings in the street, trying to figure out which one this man may be in.

"This is ridiculous Guv, we can't go barging into every building in the street." Alex looked at him, frowning gently.

"Bolly we're coppers. That's exactly what we can do." Gene replied, taking out his gun. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"Can't I just go back and talk to him? He might give us more information - he was happy enough to give us the postcode for here!"

"He was happy to give us this postcode because he knew we'd have a bloody hard time trying to find him with all these buildings! He wasn't being nice Alex, he was being a cheeky b*****d." Gene replied gruffly. Alex sighed, looking up at the building in front of us.

"Well... we've got to think where he would put him. If I was Smith I'd want to find a place that's away from the hustle and bustle of everything else... so certainly not in the centre of the street. I can't imagine the place will be very nice.. and if it's a flat it will most likely be at the top, as far away as possible from other people." Alex explained. For once, Gene didn't criticize her physcological techniques.

"Okay, Ray, Chris - you two down that end of the street. Kick down any doors that don't open and force answers out of anyone who doesn't speak."

"Onto it Guv" Ray and Chris said at the same time, making their way down the street.

"And we, Bolly, shall begin at this end of the street." Gene pointed with the handle of his gun towards the first building on the end of the street.

Half an hour had passed, and the team were nowhere closer to finding Michael Sampson. The backup officers were beginning to arrive.

"About bloody time too." Gene muttered as they left another building. The new officers began spreading out along the street. The team had now cornered the street off, preventing anybody from getting in or out.

"Guv." Ray and Chris came walking towards Gene and Alex, along with a woman, probably in her mid forties. Gene looked up at them, waiting for them to speak. "This lady here says the flat above hers has been boarded off for the past week, she hasn't seen anyone go in or out for ages." Ray explained. Gene nodded.

"Bolly." He beckoned for her to follow, and the team made their way to the building, the woman leading them. The block of flats was quite plain, it was nothing impressive and clearly wasn't maintained as well as it should be. They made their way up the stairway until the lady directed them towards the flat in question. She then glanced at them, made a face, and turned round, heading back downstairs. Gene took a deep breath before trying to break the door down with his boot. It didn't budge. He then attempted to run at it with his shoulder, yet to no prevail.

"Gene, stop.." Alex moved closer to him as he again tried to break through the door. Ray and Chris exchanged raised eyebrows. Gene sighed deeply and turned to her.

"Do you have any good ideas on how to get in then Bollyknickers?" He asked gruffly. Alex shook her head gently. "Right then, lemme break this thing down." Alex rolled her eyes. Gene then directed Chris and Ray to have a go. They obliged and began trying to ram it down.

"Hello?" A voice from inside came calling out. "Who's there?" It asked.

"DCI Gene Hunt, Metropolitan Police, come to save your arse mate!" Gene shouted back. Then, suddenly, the door burst open, sending pieces of wood, nail and plaster everywhere.

"S**t." The team said in unison as they saw the state of the captive.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael Sampson was tied to a wooden chair, his mouth gagged and his clothes dirty and torn. He was visibly weak yet his eyes were wide, staring at them painfully. The team ran towards him and began pulling at the ropes on his hands and legs. Gene pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"You alrigh'?" He asked, as the man stood up awkwardly, stretching his trembling legs.

"What do you think? I've been tied to this chair for god knows how long without any food whatsoever!" The man spat angrily, his face filled with venom as he stared up at Gene.

"Well if yer gunna be like that I can easily tie you back up you ungrateful bastard." Gene muttered. Alex widened her eyes at his lack of care for the poor man, before scowling at Gene as their eyes met.

"Michael, we'll get you to hospital to get checked over." Alex said sympathetically. Michael's face softed slightly, and he nodded gently as they began to walk out, swallowing deeply.

"Lizzie! What have they done with Lizzie? If they've laid a hand on her I swear to God-" Michael suddenly shouted out, panicking. His face was etched with worry, his eyes wide and frightened for his daughter.

"We've got Lizzie back at the station, we've been looking after her for the past few days, don't worry - she's perfectly fine." Alex replied gently. Michael exhaled deeply, rubbing his hands over his face as the realisation that everything was going to be okay hit him.

"Thank god." He murmured. "If they'd have done anything to her I swear to God.." He trailed off, shaking his head. "But she's okay." A small smile appeared on his face, perhaps the first to grace his skin in a long time. Alex smiled too, glad that the case was solved. She helped the man walk out, until handing him to a uniformed officer who took him to the police car, wrapping a blanket round him. The team walked out of the building and watched the vehicle pull away.

"Does anyone else think this was.. I dunno.. a bit too _easy_? They didn't seem to make it too hard for us, I mean-" Ray pondered aloud as they walked towards the Quattro.

"Yes Ray, cos' Drake getting kidnapped, a full on car chase, a whole street search and traipsing around the bloody countryside is definately easy." Gene barked back sarcastically. Ray immediately blushed and slunked into the car, embarrassed.

* * *

They entered CID to find Elizabeth running at them, her eyes wide.

"Have you found him? Have you? Where is he?" She began hunting round, trying to see whether or not he'd entered the room with the team. Her face began to contort into an expression of panic as she realised he wasn't with them.

"He's at the hospital getting checked over, we'll get someone to take you over soon." Elizabeth's face then lit up, a smile spreading across her face. Relief swam over her as she ran over to Shaz and hugged her. They'd both been spending a lot of time together over the past few days, despite the fact she was meant to be staying at Alex's; the events over the past few days had decided otherwise. Shaz walked out with Chris and Elizabeth, who was chattering about her dad. Ray made a face and sat down, grabbing his packet of cigarettes. Alex turned to Gene, raising her eyebrows, with a small smile on her lips.

"We've done it again Drakey." Gene said as they made their way into his office.

"Yes, we have." Alex smiled gently, taking the glass of drink that Gene was offering her. They chinked glasses before silently taking a sip. The pair sat in silence for a while, mulling over the events of the past few days. Alex then took a deep breath and turned away from Gene, her eyes suddenly beginning to well up. She'd hardly had time to think over the past few days, and now the events and emotions were catching up on her as she relaxed.

"Bols?" Gene asked inquisitively, half hoping she'd stop so he didn't have to show his sensitive side.

"Mhm?" Alex quickly wiped her eyes and held the tears, turning quickly back to him, trying her best to hide the fact she'd let her emotions take over. But she wasn't strong enough and her eyes were quickly welling up again. She put a hand under her nose to try and stop herself but it was to no prevail.

"You, er, wanna talk?" Gene asked awkwardly. This was not something he was used to. Alex regained control and shook her head, forcing a smile.

"It's nothing, really."

"Bols if it's nothing then I'm Cindy Crawford's left nipple." Alex laughed gently, this time a genuine smile spreading across her face. "Come on, you can tell the Gene Genie. I don't want you cryin' now do I, not when we've just cracked the case!" Gene attempts at comforting her were poor, but somehow they worked.

"It's just.. Elizabeth... she was so happy to hear her dad was okay.. I want my daughter to hear that I'm okay, Gene. I want her to be happy to hear that I'm going to come back, that I'm going to survive.." Tears were again falling down Alex's face as thoughts of her daughter overcame her.

"Now Alex, I haven't a clue what yer on about, but I'm sure you'll see her soon." Gene tried to comfort her again, to which Alex just nodded. Gene then suddenly grabbed her hand, sending shivers up each of their arms. He squeezed it gently, before adding "It'll be fine Bolly, trust me." Alex looked up into his blue-grey eyes, which - despite appearing cold and hard - were one of the biggest comforts to her in the world right now.

"Will it Gene?" She asked. The tears had stopped but her eyes were still watery and red. Gene squeezed her hand again reassuringly.

"Course it will." He smiled. It wasn't often that Gene genuinely smiled, but here he was, smiling and holding Alex's hand. This definately wasn't normal.. maybe there was a sensitive side to the Manc Lion after all.

**I don't know whether to end it there or not. Obviously from now on the storyline won't be to do with the whole kidnapping malarky, so I might make the next part a separate sequel instead, more focused on Galex etc and their building relationship - the plot will take a backwards stance. I don't really like the way I've written this Fic that much, I feel I could have done a lot better! So hopefully next time I can improve and focus a bit more! If you want me to continue with this I shall, although I feel a sequel will fit a bit better? Got some ideas up my sleeve so hopefully I can write it up. :) Thanks for all the reviews and things etc, they really mean a lot. Look out for a sequel or something! - I might just end up adding to this you never know. :) Sorry, I'm rambling, but thank you all! Love, Gracie xxxx**


End file.
